suite chapitre 8 et 9
by Amande d'Ys
Summary: a


Cette histoire n'est pas tout à fait une histoire vraie mais s'en approche le plus possible mais ne concerne l'auteur en aucun points si ce n'est le caractère du personnage principal. Bonne lecture en espérant vous plaire.

**PROLOGUE :**

C'est l'histoire d'une toute jeune fille de 16 ans qui découvrait la vie à travers les douleurs et les joies de la routine avec amis et famille quand un drame est venu entacher ses rêves et espérances un beau jour d'été qui commençait avec le soleil….

**CHAPITRE 1: **

Tout commença le jour où la mère adoptive de Bella lui annonça qu'elle partait en vacances pour garder sa petite cousine de 2 ans qui se nomme Améliane. Bella attendait chaque année les vacances d'été pour partir chez son oncle lui donner un coup de main pour la petite. Quand elle avait son temps libre, quand son oncle revenait du travail, elle partait à l'aventure dans le camping où ils aimaient retrouver le soleil des beaux jours de l'été. Elle y retrouvait tous les ans, depuis deux ans, son amie Julie pour partir à l'aventure avec elle. Toutes les deux étaient comme des sœurs, des doigts d'une seule main qu'on ne peut séparer.

Bella partait ce matin de juillet où le chant des oiseaux et le soleil la ravissaient. La route fut longue mais elle gardait son beau sourire car elle savait qu'elle passerait des moments merveilleux avec Ameliane, la fille de son oncle Joe, et des aventures palpitantes avec Julie.

Bella arriva vers cinq heures du soir, son oncle fut doux et amicale. Il prit ses valises et lui montra le coin de la caravane qu'elle occuperait pendant un mois. Elle reprit vite ses repères et fut simplement heureuse d'être là. Elle allait s'installer avec son oncle pour discuter de tout et de rien, de cette année scolaire longue mais enrichissante quand Julie arriva en trombe pour lui sauter au cou. Son oncle avait prévenu Julie pour qu'elle vienne la saluer avant que les vacances ne commencent vraiment pour elles deux. Bella fut enchantée de retrouver sa meilleure amie et rigolèrent de joie à l'idée de toutes ces aventures nouvelles à passer ensemble encore un été.

« Salut Bella, que deviens-tu depuis tout ce temps? J'ai reçu tout tes mails, as-tu eu les miens? Oui sans doute puisque tu répondais suis-je bête ! »

« salut ma Juju, sa va et toi? Alors les cours pas trop dur? Tu as eu ton année? moi oui mais c'était long, j'attends toujours avec impatience l'été pour qu'on se retrouve ! »

« oui ce fut dur mais j'ai eu aussi mon année et attendais comme toi cet été avec plus d'impatience que toi ! J'ai fait la connaissance de quelques nouveaux du camping et je leurs ai parlé de nos aventures. Ils souhaiteraient faire partie de notre bande qu'en dis-tu? »

« Faut voir. Tu es sur qu'ils sont biens? Et je dois t'avouer que je ne veux partager nos aventures avec personne d'autre que toi! »

« d'accord. On verra bien. Bon, je dois retourner voir ma mère, elle doit avoir besoin de moi. On se voit demain soir? »

« oui dès qu'oncle Joe sera de retour. À demain »

« à demain ».

Bella fut de retour dans ce milieu qu'elle aimait tant les autres années et quelque chose lui disait que cette année ne serait pas comme les autres. Elle avait raison car un drame personnel la touchera très vite dans le temps et en restera à jamais bouleversée.

**CHAPITRE 2: **

Le lendemain vint très vite. Quand Bella se réveilla, améliane jouait dans son petit lit et son oncle était déjà parti au travail. Elle prit la petite et la mis dans sa chaise pour le petit déjeuner. Elles déjeunèrent toutes les deux puis allèrent aux douches se laver. Une fois lavées, Bella installa Améliane dans le petit parc en bois dehors tellement il faisait beau puis joua avec Améliane jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle fit un plat simple pour la petite et elle puis mangèrent à l'air libre. Le repas se passa sans aucun problème malgré ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Bella coucha la petite et alla faire la petite vaisselle puis étendit une couverture dans l'herbe et sortit un livre qui lui avait été conseillé par un de ses professeur: le rouge et le noir de Stendhal. Un livre qui saurait capter son attention jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir sortir de l'histoire.

L'après midi passait vite, elle ne réussit à sortir de ce livre que quand elle entendit améliane qui jouait. La petite était réveillée, il était quatre heure.

« alors on a bien fait dodo, améliane? Papa va bientôt rentrer, en attendant on va goûter. Il est l'heure. »

La petite faisait oui de la tête et Bella rigola en la regardant. Elle était tellement attendrissante et sage. Un petit ange à qui on donnerait la lune se dit Bella. Elle la prit sur ses genoux et lui donna un gâteau. Son oncle arrivait au même moment.

« Bonjour oncle Joe, ta journée s'est bien passée? »

« oui et la tienne? Elle a bien mangé et dormi? Elle n'a pas fait de caprices comme avec moi je suppose? »

« non, elle a été comme un ange, elle est très sage, regarde. »

« oui en effet. Et dire qu'avec moi c'est un petit diable ! »

Bella se mit à rire, son oncle et améliane aussi. Cette petite famille sentait la bonne humeur et l'amour même si le grand amour d'oncle Joe avait disparue un matin d'hiver il y a un an. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de cette disparition mais améliane le faisait tenir bon à la vie. Et heureusement qu'elle était là pour le retenir et lui redonner goût à cette vie qui l'avait pratiquement détruit il y a un an.

« bon, je vais me laver et je te donne ton temps libre, tu pourra aller voir Julie. »

« merci oncle Joe mais si tu veux, je peux rester et t'aider avec améliane. »

« non, ça ira je pense que je m'en sortirais bien ».

**CHAPITRE 3: **

Bella retrouva Julie très vite. Bella connaissait le camping comme sa poche et se dirigeait directement vers la mer où Julie était sûrement avec ses nouveaux amis qu'elle lui avait parlé. Elle s'arrêta à la cime des arbres et cherchait en mettant une main en guise de visière pour repérer l'endroit où Julie se trouvait. Elle la repéra vite et courrait vers eux. Elle s'assit en attendant qu'ils la voient car ils chahutèrent dans l'eau. Julie, au bout d'un moment lui fit signe et sortit de l'eau pour la rejoindre.

Julie se jeta sur Bella qui criait en riant. Elle était encore plus trempée que si c'était elle qui était allée se baigner. Julie s'assit près d'elle pour parler.

« alors ça y est, tu es libre pour la soirée? La petite va bien ? »

« oui sa va, elle est adorable, et pour toute la soirée je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrait pas renter trop tard, tu comprends? »

« oui ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde là bas, tu vois les garçons qui jouent dans l'eau? »

« oui, c'est d'eux que tu me parlais hier? »

« oui, ils sont géniaux »

« tu fais des infidélités à notre amitié? dit Bella en riant

-attention où je vais te laisser toute seule ! »

« non, ne t'inquiète pas mais il faut bien que je m'occupe en t'attendant. Une journée c'est long tu sais! »

« oui je sais. Alors lequel fera battre ton petit cœur d'artichaut cette année? je dirait le petit brun, je me trompe? Regarde les grands signes qu'il te fait. »

« sa se pourrait bien figure toi qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente » dit Julie en riant

« si tu es heureuse alors je le suis aussi »

« merci et toi lequel pourrait te plaire? Le blond, julien, j'en suis sûre ? »

« je ne les connait pas du tout alors ce n'est pas pour choisir maintenant l'amour qui ne durera qu'un été! Je ne veux pas être amoureuse cette année, j'ai trop souffert avec Edward, tu sais celui de qui je t'ai parlé dans mes mails. »

« oui tu as raison, si tu as été malheureuse laisse passer du temps entre cette histoire triste et la prochaine tu as le temps! Si on allait s'amuser avec eux? »

« non je ne veux pas y aller, je vais vous attendre ici, vas-y. »

« tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas venir? »

« tu vas rire mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain! Oublié comme j'oublierais ma tête un jour ! »

Elles se mirent à rire.

« viens en short c'est pas grave on ira prendre une douche et se changer après! »

« oui d'accord »

Et elles se mirent à courir en direction de l'eau à savoir laquelle ferait le plus de vagues en sautant dedans.

Elles passèrent tout le temps avant l'heure du repas ensemble puis se quittèrent jusqu'au lendemain.

**CHAPITRE 4: **

Toutes les journées furent comme celle-ci mais tout allait changer dans la vie de Bella qui rêvait encore au prince charmant et aux diplômes qu'elle obtiendrait pour devenir une artiste du cinéma. Un soir, alors qu'elle revenait de ses aventures avec ses nouveaux amis et Julie, son oncle et la petite améliane l'attendait pour le souper. Tout était préparé et ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Elle s'installa à table avec eux et tout le long du repas fut agréable. Une fois tout débarrassé, Bella alla coucher améliane qui baillait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et s'endormit presque dans ses bras.

Elle retrouva son oncle dans l'avancée de la caravane qui regardait la télé et s'installa près de lui sur le canapé. Elle remarqua que quelque chose changeait dans son cœur. Elle n'avait que 15 ans et aspirait déjà à une belle vie d'adulte mais pas à ce qui allait ce passer entre ce moment et le lendemain.

Elle était en train de penser à Julien qui avait réussi à gagner son cœur brisé par Edward, quand elle remarqua les regards de son oncle portés sur elle, des regards insistants sur ses formes naissantes de jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, pour elle c'était mal qu'un adulte la regarde de telle sorte.

Il était tard quand son oncle commença à lui dire qu'elle faisait beaucoup pour améliane et qu'elle était comme une mère pour elle. Bella avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait tenir des propos tels alors que le douloureux souvenir de sa tante adorée la hantait encore. Puis il se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle et commença à la toucher dans le dos comme pour la rassurer alors que ses intentions étaient déjà toutes tracées. Bella n'avait qu'une envie: s'échapper à cette étreinte qu'elle ne voulais pas parce qu'elle aimait venir ici pour s'occuper de sa cousine qui était comme sa sœur. Elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter par peur de la réaction de celui-ci. Plus il frottait le dos de Bella pour la rassurer plus il descendait et continuait d'avoir des paroles bizarre. Il continua à lui dire qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa tante disparue. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure de ces paroles. Elle avait de plus en plus peur et finit par le lui dire.

Il ne compris pas et l'appela par la prénom de sa tante et la elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir peur. Il caressait sa peau et fit glisser lentement la robe de nuit qu'elle avait sur ses épaules puis fit glisser sa main sur le bas de son ventre et commença doucement par caresser l'orifice qui en dépassait.

Bella était figée sur place, elle avait peur, voyait tout et ressentait toutes ces caresses qu'elle haïssait très fort, mais n'arriva pas à bouger le moindre membre pour courir loin et rejoindre son amie Julie. Les caresses se firent de plus en plus pressantes dans le fond de ce ventre qu'elle détestait maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus et des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues mais ne put bouger. Il la bloquait contre lui et rien que son odeur la répugnait désormais. Elle voulut crier de toutes ses forces mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche qui restait désespérément muette. Elle tremblait de peur et d'effroi, des gouttes de sueur la noyaient. Pourquoi voyait-elle toute la scène mais ne pouvait faire un geste désespéré pour se libérer ? Au secours voulut-elle dire mais rien! Pourquoi mon Dieu, pourquoi me faire subir ceci sans m'aider ou me donner un recours pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Se dit Bella quand d'un coup elle s'élançait vers la sortie de la caravane en courant sans jeter un regard derrière elle de peur de voir son oncle la poursuivre.

**CHAPITRE 5: **

Elle se cachait dans un buisson quand elle entendit le bruits de pas derrière les arbres. Elle tremblait toujours de peur et les larmes coulaient toujours en silence sur ses joues brûlantes de honte.

« Bella, c'est toi ? » Dit Julien

« Bella, c'est Julie sors de ta planque. On t'a vu partir en courant comme une furie que se passe-t-il? Bella n'aie pas peur on est seuls et ton oncle s'inquiète pour toi ! »

Bella sortit en furie de sa cachette et sauta sur Julie les yeux bouffis par les larmes en lui hurlant :

« non, ne lui dit pas où je suis il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, ne lui dit rien je t'en prie il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve, cachez-moi s'il te plaît Julien? Si tu m'aime fais-le pour me sauver, j'ai très peur, je ne veux plus y retourner! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé là-bas pour que tu ne veuille plus y retourner? Et tu as vu julien sa chemise regarde ! Elle est déchirée au col et en bas! »

« il t'a touchée, Bella? » demanda Julie

Bella ne put en dire plus et s'effondra dans les bras protecteurs de julien et espérait trouver assez de réconfort en lui pour l'aider. Julien emmena Bella chez lui dans le beau mobil home que ses parents lui laissaient pour les vacances (julien est majeur et ses parents des célébrités, il partait toujours seul en vacances depuis sa majorité). Julie resta toute la nuit pour Bella de peur que son oncle ne la trouve et Julien ne l'aurait jamais laissée seule aux mains d'un oncle qui aurait abusé d'elle. La rage montait en lui, il voulait aller surprendre l'oncle en question et le « démolir » mais Julie le raisonna en lui disant qu'il y avait une petite fille de deux dans la caravane et qu'il ne pouvait laisser Bella seule.

« dans ces moments-là, elle aura besoin de toi et moi pour l'aider à surmonter cette dure épreuve surtout de toi parce qu'elle va avoir peur que tu lui fasse la même chose alors il faut que tu l'aides à voir plus clair et lui monter que tu es respectable! »

« oui tu as raison, je ne peux pas la laisser seule, mais sa me fait mal de savoir qu'elle a souffert de la sorte il ne mérite qu'une seule chose: qu'on lui refasse le portrait! »

« il va falloir prévenir la famille d'accueil de Bella qu'elle rentrera avant la date prévue »

« Non, je vais l'emmener avec moi dans ma famille et la protéger, elle ne manquera de rien. Je les préviendrai juste pour leur dire qu'elle change de famille et qu'elle intègre la nôtre! Il faut que j'appelle mon père pour qu'il règle le problème au plus vite! »

« ok vas-y je m'occupe d'elle et préviens ma mère en passant que je suis avec toi mais ne parle pas de Bella, dis lui que tu me fais réviser les cours. »

« Tu es sûre qu'elle ne dira rien? »

« non, ne t'inquiète pas je vais souvent réviser dès que je le peux »

« ok, le temps de lui dire et de téléphoner à mes parents et je reviens. Ne la laisse pas sortir et dit lui que je reviens vite si elle se réveille ! »

**CHAPITRE 6: **

Bella s'était endormie après nombre de larmes douloureuses versées dans les bras de son amie et près de julien. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait et pouvait lui faire confiance malgré qu'il n'ai jamais rien fait contre sa volonté. Elle avait vraiment peur cette fois, elle n'était pas près des hommes avant et maintenant elle avait l'impression de s'en éloigner de plus en plus et de finir par décevoir julien.

Elle s'était enfermée dans des cauchemars, elle s'agitait dans les draps humides de sueur tellement elle se battait dans ces cauchemars. Elle sentait de mauvaises choses arriver, elle pensa tout de suite à la petite et hurla de peur:

« Améliane! »

Julien accourra tout de suite dans la pièce de peur qu'elle ne se retrouve seule et surtout de peur qu'il ne lui soit encore arrivé malheur. Il fut vite près d'elle dans la pénombre de la chambre. La lumière derrière lui fit peur à Bella, elle avait peur que ce ne fut son agresseur et se débattait contre l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle. Julien alluma difficilement la lumière au vu de la force des coups qu'il recevait mais y parvint. Bella fut surprise de voir le visage de julien devant elle.

« je t'ai entendu crier et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit encore arrivé quelque chose! »

« excuse-moi j'ai eu peur je croyait que… » puis elle fondit une fois de plus en larmes dans ses bras cette fois

« ne t'inquiète pas, je serait toujours là, je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher ! »

« il faut aller chercher Améliane sinon il va lui arriver malheur aussi, s'il te plait ? »

« on y est allé quand on a vu que ton oncle a déserté en laissant la petite, elle est à coté »

« merci, mais il va falloir que je l'emmène avec moi dans ma famille d'accueil, elle va être malheureuse! »

« non, vous avez changé de famille d'accueil, j'ai appris cela tout à l'heure par tes tuteurs! »

« encore, non je ne veux pas atterrir dans une famille qui ne voudra de nous que pour l'argent que ça leur rapporte, il en est hors de question! »

« je te rassure c'est une bonne famille, vous serez bien j'en suis sûr et tu sais pourquoi je le sais? »

« non, mais je ne veux pas y aller! »

« ben tu y seras obligé parce que c'est moi qui t'y forcera parce que tu viens vivre avec moi, et Améliane aussi. J'espère que tu es mieux de le savoir? »

« je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'ai peur que l'on soit un poids pour toi je ne veux pas que tu t'occupe de nous tu ne pourra jamais ! » Bella était résignée à devoir se débrouiller toute seule mais julien ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il voulait les protéger et s'occuper d'elles comme un père de famille, à 20 ans il se sentait capable de l'aimer et de fonder une vraie famille avec elle et Améliane serait pour eux comme une fille même si Bella la considérait comme sa petite sœur.

« je veux qu'on soit ensemble tout le temps, je veux pouvoir prendre soin de vous deux comme ma femme et ma fille même si ce n'est pas encore le cas! »

Cette fois de douces larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella, il avait parlé de vraie famille, elle ne rêvait pas! Est-ce qu'elle en aurait la force pour Améliane, et pour elle? Aimait-elle vraiment julien au point de le suivre dans sa vraie vie? Tant de questions assaillaient son esprit.

« on peut essayer mais si ça ne marche pas, je me débrouillerait seule avec la petite. »

« si ça peut te rassurer alors d'accord ! Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait attendre ta majorité pour voir si ça marche entre nous et pourquoi pas se fiancer et se marier ? Améliane serait ta petite sœur et on s'en occupera comme si elle était notre fille à tous les deux? »

« pourquoi pas pour Améliane mais il vaut mieux attendre encore pour le mariage je ne suis pas majeure et pas du tout prête ! Excuse moi. »

« tu n'as pas à t'excuser j'ai été un peu vite en besogne aussi je pense mais on peut toujours y réfléchir et voir avec le temps ! »

« oui, d'accord. Je ne souhaite pas vraiment rester plus longtemps ici, quand partirions nous ? »

« au lever du jour, Julie est encore là et s'occupe de Améliane si tu veux tu viens avec moi les voir, ça te changera un peu ? »

« oui, je veux les voir » elle esquissait un début de sourire et ça remis du baume au cœur de julien, lui qui avait les yeux brillants quand il posait son regard sur elle. Tout le monde avait d'ailleurs remarqué quand Bella est entrée dans sa vie: il chantait à haute voix et respirait le bonheur en passant dans le camping.

**CHAPITRE 7: **

Tout le mobile home ne dormait pas, on se réconfortait et préparait le départ dans deux heures. Améliane était heureuse et babillait dans le grand lit, Bella retrouvait plus ou moins le sourire et julien la serrait dans ses bras pour la rassurer, Julie, elle jouait avec la petite. Julien avait récupérer le peu d'affaires qu'il restait dans la caravane de son oncle pour Bella et la petite Améliane et chargeait au fur et à mesure la belle voiture que ses parents lui avaient offert.

Bella avait tout de même peur de la tournure des événements mais faisait confiance à julien et Améliane serait là pour l'occuper en plus des cours.

Bella fit ses adieux pour cet été à Julie et celle-ci l'encourageait à tourner la page le plus vite possible.

« tu vas commencer une nouvelle vie alors ça ira mieux pour toi, julien est sincère, tu peux me croire on a beaucoup parlé de toi ensemble, donc je sais que tu seras mieux l'année prochaine. Allez ma grande, courage tu es forte! On se reverra vite »

« oui, je pense que tu as raison, ça ira mieux d'ici quelques temps avec lui et Améliane avec moi je tiendrai le coup, merci pour tout mais tu comprends que je ne veuille pas rester ici? »

« oui, ne t'inquiète pas, rentrez bien et faites attention sur la route »

Et ils prirent le chemin du retour vers une nouvelle vie pour Bella et Améliane. Julien était heureux de les avoir ave lui mais ne savait comment changer les idées sombres qui devaient courir dans les pensées de sa belle, il voulait la voir heureuse et souriante près de lui. Le temps lui en apprendra plus sur elle et l'aidera comme il le pourra.

Le chemin fut bien long pour les filles il le décida de s'arrêter dans une station de l'autoroute qui les menaient vers le sud. Bella en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes et prit la petite Améliane avec elle pour aller chercher de quoi manger car il était midi. Julien la laissait faire, ça lui changeait les idées. Il gardait un œil sur elles alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la station. Il faisait le plein de la voiture mais il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Quelque chose allait se passer il le savait. Il rejoignit le plus vite possible Bella dans la station pour voir si tout allait bien. Il les trouva après quelques minutes d'angoisse derrière les rayons à regarder les peluches pour Améliane. Il les regardait un instant: elles étaient attendrissantes toutes les deux.

En faisant u pas pour les rejoindre, il vit le pire: l'oncle de Bella fonçait droit sur elle pour l'attirer au dehors et certainement lui vouloir du mal. Julien se jeta sur Bella à temps, il en fallut peu pour que son oncle arrive à ses fins. Julien tira Bella vers la sortie en payant les achats des filles pour le midi et sortit vite en prenant Bella par la taille, il ne voulait pas la lâcher de peur qu'il ne les suivent. Bella ne comprenait rien, mais comprit que julien avait vu quelque chose de dangereux pour elles. Il les fit remonter en voiture et démarra pour reprendre le chemin du retour.

**CHAPITRE 8:**

Julien avait vu juste dans les intentions de l'oncle de Bella. Il voulait lui faire du mal, il le savait, il l'avait senti. Il attendit que la petite s'endorme pour dire à Bella ce qui avait failli se passer. Bella eut tellement peur que cela arrive, qu'elle lui jura qu'elle ne s'éloignerait plus sans lui avec elles. En disant cela, elle se blottit aussi fort qu'elle le put contre julien, elle ne trouvait refuge que dans la chaleur de ses bras. Julien la réconfortait en la prenant avec un de ses bras autour d'elle.

« ne nous laisse pas je t'en supplie, j'ai peur sans toi ! »

« ne t'inquiète pas je te l'ai dit que je ne te laisserait jamais plus. Fais moi confiance, tunes plus seule, tu m'as moi maintenant et je t'ai dit que plus personne ne te toucherait toi et la petite ! N'aies pas peur je suis là ! »

Bella se reposa sur l'épaule de julien durant le reste du voyage tandis que julien guettait le rétroviseur pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Tout le monde dormait dans la belle voiture sauf julien. Ils allaient arriver dans quelque minutes et julien joignit ses parents pour qu'ils les attendent devant la maison.

Julien n'était pas gros du tout mais Bella se sentait tellement bien quand il était près d'elle. Elle ressentait une grande paix contre lui, rien ne pouvait lui arriver avec julien près d'elle. Elle se sentait libre et en sécurité. Il avait même réussi à faire fuir l'oncle de la terreur sans qu'elle ne le sache sur le feu de l'action, elle avait vraiment confiance en lui-même si elle ne voulait pas au début la lui donner. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance.

Julien réveillait Bella alors qu'ils allaient arriver, Améliane était réveillée depuis longtemps et jouait avec la peluche que Bella lui avait choisi, elle était sage dans son siège. Apparut une belle bâtisse de style ancien aux voyageurs, julien entrait dans une grande allée bordées de fleurs de saison et d'une belle pelouse bien entretenue. Il garait la voiture devant la grande entrée où une bonne dizaine de marches montaient vers une porte immense en bois épais sculptée aux armoiries de la famille. Bella en avait plein la vue, Améliane faisait de grands sourires et julien riait à la tête de Bella.

C'était magnifique, il y avait un portier pour prendre les valises et les parents de julien, Carlisle et esmé Anne, l'impressionnaient. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait apercevoir de grandes vedettes du cinéma. Bella était admirative.

Elle suivait julien de peur de commettre un faux pas envers ses parents et était plutôt réservée que directe envers des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Julien fit les présentations et tout le monde entra dans la grande demeure pour se restaurer un peu et aller se reposer après cette journée éprouvante. Julien montait Améliane pour la coucher, Bella le suivait. Il était d'une nature douce avec Améliane, il aimait les enfants cela se voyait. Cela toucha Bella au plus profond de son être.

Une fois la petite couchée, julien se tourna vers Bella pour lui demander une chose qu'il redoutait qu'elle refuse:

« je te montre ta chambre, ou tu veux être avec moi cette nuit ? »

« je ne sais pas, je pense que je veux pas rester seule dans une maison que je ne connait pas du tout. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

« ben, je ne voulais pas te le demander mais je voulais rester près de toi cette nuit et on verra après, qu'en penses tu? »

« oui, d'accord » puis mains dans la mains, il l'emmena dans sa chambre il voulait qu'elle se sente bien dans son univers à lui, et peut être qu'elle passerait toutes les autres nuits près de lui.

**CHAPITRE 9: **

Elle le suivit pieds nus dans le couloir du premier étage qui était son univers à lui, ses parents dormaient au rez de chaussée. Elle souriait à l'idée de pénétrer dans son univers personnel: elle imaginait déjà des voiture sur une commode des drapeaux de football et autres plaisirs masculins pour la plupart. Mais elle fut bien surprise de découvrir un univers sobre de football et de voitures, a la place elle découvrit des posters de films connus ainsi que ceux de ses parents. C'était une grande pièce où trônait un lit immense par ses mesures et des murs peints d'un beau bleu, un bleu qui rappelle les beaux jours au soleil sur la plage. Bella s'y sentit bien tout de suite. Un grand bureau avec une pile de courrier impressionnant était dans un coin de la grande pièce près de grande baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une immense terrasse, une grande armoire trônait en face du lit et le détail qui attira son attention ce fut un paravent chose qu'on trouvait dans une chambre de femme pas d'homme, du moins selon elle.

Les valises attendaient au pied du lit, une salle de bain attenait à la chambre. Bella fut bien surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une chambre de jeune homme telle que celle où ils se trouvaient tout les deux. Julien se dirigeait vers les valises et fit une place dans son armoire à Bella pendant qu'elle se préparait pour cette nuit dans la salle de bain. Il y avait même rangé lui-même ses vêtements.

Il fut surpris quand elle reparut dans la pièce, elle le troublait tellement et l'attendrissait aussi. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche à fines bretelles longue. Elle lui apparut comme un ange descendu du ciel pour lui apporter tout ce qui lui manquait dans la vie. Ses gestes s'étaient arrêtés alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

« je viens de te faire de la place dans l'armoire et j'y ai rangé tes vêtements, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas? »

« non, je suis prête, qu'est-ce que t'en pense de ma robe de nuit ? Pas terrible ! » elle se mit à rire elle était gênée devant cet homme.

« non, ça te va bien, mais si tu veux on pourra aller en acheter d'autres plus tard! Bon, j'ai fini de ranger tout, on peut s'allonger et regarder un film si tu veux? »

« oui, mais je ne suis pas sure de tout suivre je suis morte de fatigue après tout ce qu'on vient de vivre ! »

« ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave. Tu dors de quel coté ?le droit ou le gauche? »

« n'importe tant que tu es là ! »

« bon, reste de ce coté je vais de l'autre! »


End file.
